Compétiton
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Lorsque Nakuru débarque d'Angleterre bien décidée à ravir Toya à Yukito.Voilà ce que cela donne!


Titre : Compétition

Genre : Général/Romance

Rating : T

Disclamer : Les personnages de « Card Captor Sakura » ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Clamp.

Résumé : Lorsque Nakuru est de retour au Japon, bien décidée à ravir Toya à Yukito.

Note : Ceci est un shonen-ai

Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la salle de classe. Un jeune homme à la courte chevelure noire assis à son bureau, faisant face à son compagnon qui terminait d'engloutir un énorme sandwich. Toya savait que ses compagnons de classe ne tarderaient pas arriver, d'ailleurs il prévoyait la soudaine apparition d'une élève particulière dans les quelques secondes qui allaient suivre.

« Yuki, approche-toi » lui dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main

Intrigué mais ayant un sourire aux lèvres, Yukito se rapprocha de Toya et se pencha afin que leurs visages soient au même niveau.

« Tu as une miette là » dit Toya en la désignant d'un doigt avant de mettre la main en coupe sur le menton de son ami et de rapprocher son visage du sien.

Yukito parut troublé mais ne se déroba pas.

« Toya, quelqu'un est en train…. »murmura t-il

Cependant il ne put terminer sa phrase car une bouche vint capturer la sienne pour un baiser passionné, profond. Yukito ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement et de glisser sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. Une langue taquine vint effleurer le coin de ses lèvres pour l'en débarrasser de la miette. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la classe coulisser mais en revanche se séparèrent au grand cri que poussa l'élève en appelant Toya.

Nakuru Akizuki venait de pénétrer dans la salle et à l'air renfrogné qu'elle arborait, nul doute qu'elle cherchait à maîtriser sa colère. En effet, l'air gêné de Yukito et les lèvres rougies de ses deux compagnons de classe ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur leur précédente activité.

Elle se déplaça jusqu'à Toya et d'un air triste lui demanda :

« Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ledit Toya la regarda avec un air innocent et lui répondit avec surprise

« De quoi ?

-Rien, ce n'est pas grave »

Cette situation leur rappelait à tous une autre.

Et en s'asseyant aux côtés du brun tout en posant son sac avec violence sur la table, elle fusilla Yukito du regard. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire gêné ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus.

« Tsukishiro-san, je voudrais te parler sur le toit de l'école ce midi

-D'accord Akizuki-san » répondit l'intéressé

Toya qui prenait ses affaires dans son sac sursauta.

« Que lui veux-tu Akizuki ? »

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel prouvant son exaspération.

« Même si je voulais lui faire du mal, tu crois pas que ton lapin blanc peut se défendre tout seul ? » dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car dans un grand brouhaha, le reste de la classe entra dans la salle pour s'installer.

Le vent qui soufflait faisait se soulever la longue chevelure de Nakuru. Elle contemplait l'horizon quand elle sentit la présence de Yukito dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face et le contempla d'un regard presque haineux.

« Que voulais-tu me dire Akizuki-san ? » demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire.

Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui, les mains derrière son dos et le scruta sous toutes ses coutures.

« A ce que je vois, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, ce qui signifie que Sakura doit avoir encore progresser. De plus Toya a récupéré ses pouvoirs

-Oui c'est vrai, j'en suis très heureux. Tu es revenue seule et tu restes longtemps ? »

-Non, Eriol et Spinel sont aussi là, et je pense rester au moins deux semaines dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ca dépendra du bon-vouloir d'Eriol »

Yukito la regarda avec un air surpris.

« C'est vraiment tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Non, je veux mettre quelques petites choses au clair

-Je t'écoute alors »

Elle se rapprocha tellement près de Yukito qu'elle pouvait aisément voir les nuances de la couleur de ses yeux. Son doigt vint frapper à plusieurs reprises son sternum.

« Je ne t'apprécie pas Tsukishiro-san et je vais te dire pourquoi ! Nous sommes tous les deux pareils pourtant toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens semblent te préférer à moi »

Elle vit que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à riposter et lui coupa la parole.

« Premièrement, il y a notre créateur à tous les deux, Clow-Read ou Eriol, ça ne change pas grand chose pour moi. Il vous a crée Keroberos et toi pour une raison bien précise, protéger et garder les cartes alors que nous, nous ne sommes que des substituts, notre seul rôle était d'être vos opposants. Oh bien sûr, il nous aime mais il éprouve pour vous quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et je suis sûr que tu dois t'en réjouir. »

Elle lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Cependant, c'est auprès de nous qu'il est et je suis certaine que Yue en est vert de jalousie. Tu sembles aussi avoir une place de choix dans le cœur de Sakura et de Toya.

Mais j'aime Toya et il est hors de question que je te le laisse sans me battre, compris ? »

Et sans qu'il ne puisse faire aucun geste, elle l'empoigna par son col et fit passer son corps de l'autre côté de la balustrade. Il suffisait qu'elle le lâche pour qu'il tombe dans le vide.

« A ton avis, si je te lâchais maintenant, que serais-tu obligé de faire ? Quelle serait la réaction des autres élèves en te voyant te transformer en Yue, en apprenant que tu n'es pas humain ? »

Elle pouvait voir le visage de Yukito, toujours souriant devant elle.

« Tu ne l'es pas non plus Akizuki-san et tu ne le feras pas

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Tu tiens bien trop à Toya »

Elle refit passer le corps de Yukito de l'autre côté et le lâcha avant de tourner les talons.

Yukito enleva la poussière de son uniforme et interpella la jeune fille.

« Moi je t'apprécie beaucoup Akizuki-san »

Après cette entrevue, les deux anges se retrouvèrent au cours de sport.

« Hmm j'ai besoin de deux volontaires pour le premier « un contre un ». J'ai pensé à Tsukishiro et ? » commença leur professeur.

Tous les élèves présents connaissant la force de Yukito au basket se regardèrent embarrassés.

« Moi sensei » retentit une voix.

Toya se retint de ne pas soupirer bruyamment.

Nakuru et Yukito se placèrent face à face. C'était la jeune fille qui tenait le ballon.

Toya fit deux pas pour s'éloigner du groupe, ce que lui reprocha leur professeur.

« Dis donc Kinomoto où vas-tu comme ça alors que le match va commencer ?

Je vais juste me chercher à boire sensei

Mais tu vas rater la démonstration de tes deux camarades

Je suis certain que dans une demi-heure, ils en seront toujours au même point »

Et en effet, cinq minutes plus tard, aucun des joueurs n'étaient essoufflés, ils couraient et marquaient un panier chacun de façon alternative.

Les autres élèves étaient ébahis, surtout que leur style de jeu était complètement identiques.

Les deux adversaires se souriaient et leur professeur demandai à Kami-sama de lui venir en aide pour faire intégrer à l'équipe universitaire de basket ces deux prodiges.

« Ca va, Tsukishiro-san ? Pas trop fatigué?

-Pas du tout et toi ? »

Il eut pour réponde un panier marqué de l'autre bout du terrain. Quand le ballon rebondit il s'en empara, alla se placer au même endroit d'où elle avait tiré et marqua lui aussi un panier.

Toya qui assistait à cet affrontement soupira en regardant sa montre.

« Cela fait presqu'une demi-heure qu'aucun n'arrive à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre » dit-il à son sensei

Alors seulement celui-ci sembla se rendre compte qu'il était temps d'arrêter la démonstration.

Il se mit à siffler l'arrêt du match. Bien évidemment les deux adversaires étaient à égalité et aucun d'eux n'avait versé une seule goutte de sueur.

Yukito et Nakuru vinrent s'asseoir à côté de Toya.

« Vous avez bien joué » les félicita-t-il.

Yukito se mit à rire en disant qu'à présent il irait bien manger quelque chose de bourratif.

« Akizuki-san, ça te dit qu'on aille manger une glace, à la fin des cours tous les trois ? »

Toya et Nakuru le regardèrent tous les deux en se demandant s'il était sérieux.

« Je veux bien, il faudra juste que je prévienne Eriol

Parce que tu dois rendre des comptes à ce gamin ? » ricana Toya

Cela lui valut non pas un mais deux regards noirs.

« Ils ont un point en commun, ils n'apprécient pas qu'on dise du mal de Clow » pensa-t-il

Alors qu'ils étaient attablés et que Yukito et Nakuru mangeaient tous les deux ce qui était sensé être une glace mais qui pour Toya était plutôt le mont Everest en confiserie, Nakuru aborda un sujet intéressant :

« Dis Tsukishiro-san, je te propose une idée de jeu

-Laquelle ?

-On choisit chacun trois domaines dans lesquels on entre en compétition, quelle que soit notre forme. Et si je gagne, tu me laisses passer un week-end seule avec Toya ?

-Eh, je ne suis pas un objet de marchandise !! riposta Toya »

Il regarda, incrédule Yukito qui semblait réfléchir à son idée.

« Yue semble trouver que c'est une bonne idée. Ne le prends pas mal Toya mais c'est parfois lassant de gagner tous les concours facilement et de ne pas avoir d'adversaire à sa hauteur. »

Le brun haussa les épaules et maugréa.

« Faites donc ce que bon vous semble. »


End file.
